There You'll Be
by Rakasha's Sparks
Summary: Just a songfic that was written a while ago, taken off my other account and posted again after revisions. Yay for sappy, fluffy bunnies!


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. goes off to figure out ways to get rights to something

**There You'll Be**

Rakasha's Sparks

Chihiro watched through her bay window as the sun set across the horizon, turning the sky into a brilliant display of fiery reds. She sighed and leaned her chin down to rest on her bent knees as a single tear worked its way down her cheek. Despite her seeming vigilance of the natural display outside her window, she had as of yet to acknowledge that the day was ending. She was so focused on her memories that shefailed to notice her parents quietly standing outside her door, observing their melancholy daughter. Every day now ended like this: Chihiro sitting in the window, her parents observing her. Yet one lonely young woman never seemed to notice the pattern... She didn't care anymore. Her heart was long ago and far away.

_When I think back on these times_

_And the dreams we left behind_

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life_

The strains of an American song drifted toughChihiro's mind, bringing a small smile to her face. _How true..._The thought accompanied the words before she realized she was thinking it. And it was true. Six long years had passed since her trip to the Spirit World, but there were no memories that made her happier than that of Haku's smiling face. That image was never far from her mind. She kept it close to her heart, never willing to let the image fade away.

_When I look back on these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_

Another dream came to him that night. One always did. They varied slightly each night, but never once since she left had they not visited him in the dark of his room.Haku soared above the clouds with hisChihiro clinging to his back, both thrilled by being in such a spectacular place together. In their hearts they both wished that they could stay like that forever. Wished that the flight would continue on through time and space to eternity, where they could be together always. But as all good things must, it had to end. As one set of sleepy eyes blinked open to pattering rain, and the other set remained closed as the mind of their owners drifted into a deep sleep,a smile touched the two dreamer's faces.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep apart of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

Haku despondently watched the rain fallover the meadow, a breeze teasing the grass into a wild dance before stilling again. In a matter of moments the sea would swell, once again separating him and his Chihiro. He sighed, closing his eyes briefly to silently curse fate,knowing that until his contract with Yubaba expired, he would be unable to return to the Human World, to Chihiro.He quietly spoke her name as it came to his mind and smiled, turning away from the rising water. He slowly made his way back to the bath house, listening to that last conversation in his mind. He walked through the doors, ignoring everything but the image of those hope filled eyes-the eyes that had taught him how to love.

_Well you showed me how it feels_

_To feel the sky within my reach_

_And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me_

Night drug by at it's weary pace, until the sunrise slowly peaked above the horizon and the Spirit World settled down into the quiet peace that the Human World experienced under the watchful eyes of the moon. As with every morning, Haku saw Yubaba off to whatever dreadful errands she ran under the sun, then returned to his room to prepare for bed. With his last conscious thought, he allowed his mind to close the distance between himself and Chihiro. Never dida morning go by without him reaching out to her. Though their minds, perhaps even souls touched, he doubted thatChihiro consciously felt it, or even knew what it was. To her it was simply a dream, but it was anything but that. When she called him back from the darkness, from the curse laid on the seal Yubaba ordered him to steal,she had unintentionally created a bond between their souls. He had no idea how it had happened, but it was one of the rare blessings that occasionally happened in the Spirit World. Her love had allowed him to hear her voice and come back from the deepest spot in his mind. Her love made him finally realize the blessing that flying with the wind in his hair could be. But most importantly, her love allowed them to be together even though they were in different worlds.

_You're love made me make it through_

_Oh, I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

Haku and Chihiro never knew the depth of their bond. Both may have guessed at something, but their guesses fell far from the truth. They were always together, simply because fate destined them to be. They had given a piece of their hearts to each other and in their dreams they were together, mostly through memory, but as their love grew so did the connection. Every night they visited each other in their dreams, reliving their few memories together. This night, however, the dream that they shared was not a memory. Their souls longed for each other so much that in the dream theymanifested their feelings for one another. They were sitting together on the field between the worlds. Both looked as they did now; different perhapsthan the 10-year-old forms they once had, but still the same people. The sun was setting, drifting away from them in her eternal cycle, but neither moved. Somehow knowing that the water that separated them each daycould not touch them now. Haku gently pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, savoring the feel of her in the circle of his love. As the last rays of the sun dipped below the horizon, Chihiro turned her head and the two shared their first brief kiss.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep apart of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

Chihiro woke up before her alarm for once and gazed out her window as the sun slowly trudged up the horizon. A small smile lit up her features and a light blush colored her cheeks as she touched her lips softly in remembrance ofthe dream from which she had just woken. When she stepped into the shower that morning, she remembered when she had met Haku, it hardly seemed like sixteen years since, but seven years had already passed since her sojourn into the Spirit World. He had saved her life twice now, once on that day in the river and again when he helped her free her parents. She hadn't thought that she could make it through that trial, but his faith that she would succeed kept her going. If he had told her she could move the earth off it's axis with her bare hands she would have found a way.

_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength_

_And I wanna thank you now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_You were right there for me_

_Always..._

Another dream, another night, but this time it was different. It was not the shared dream of being together that had kept them both going through the years, but a dream of celebration and anticipation.In front of the tunnel that led to the Spirit World stood a young woman, and slowly making his way out of the tunnel was the figure of a man. The wind kept them apart, both indistinguishable to the other, but it also whispered in their ears that sooner than it seemed they would be allowed to be together. Sooner than they ever could have dreamed it to be.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep apart of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

Chihiro brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, smiling slightly at the breeze that made her hair dance with the dappled shadows of the trees. Under the watchful eyes of the guardians and shrines that surrounded the tunnel, she did her homework. It had been exactly seven days since that first vague dream of someone walking out of the tunnel. Last night the dream finally revealed the face she knew she would see if she continued to wait here for him. Since the beginning of the dreams she had taken to spending all her spare time under this tree, silently standing watch for the only one she could love. A slight crunch on gravel took her attention from the novel in her hands. Without a second thought she launched herself into the waiting arms of Haku. Clinging to him as her book and pen fell abandoned to the ground, forgotten in the joy of the moment. Neither had ever felt more complete.

_There you'll be..._

Author's Corner:

Some of you probably remember this story from my other account (Morwen), but I had issues with that account, so I'm here under a new name. This is me… I promise… E-mail if you don't believe me… I will tell you that I changed names. Oh! I also played the editing game, so hopefully it's a little better than before... Luffles!

>. Last thing; expect me to be working on Elemental Spirit in the coming months... I'm going to try and have a complete rough draft of the first 5 chapters done for editing in the next month, then, when I find a beta (hint if any of y'all want to volunteer) I'll start posting again... My ideas have changed a lot, so expect a different story entirely... Possibly even a different name!

_Kasha_


End file.
